Dude, it's Beacon Hills
by UK-824
Summary: Danny knows. Figures. And now, Scott and Stiles know that he knows. Now Danny has to choose on if he wants to stay oblivious, or if he wants to know what really goes bump in the night. Set after 3B finale but Kate hasn't happened yet. Rated T for light, scattered swearing and to be safe.
1. Danny, you little s

**(A/N. First I wanna say thanks for giving the story a click. Second, a little disclaimer. This is my first Teen Wolf story and my first chapter story. I hope/plan to update around every few days or so, if not then at least once a week. _italics are thoughts, _bold is emphasize and underline is a text. Enjoy)**

"Danny! What the hell?!"

_'Awesome, great way to start the day. Scott and Stiles barreling towards me. Wait, what?' _Thought Danny Mahealani.

It was the middle of the school day on a Tuesday and Danny was a bit bummed out. First, Ethan left. Danny couldn't really blame him after all, his brother did die in his arms. That's gotta be tough on anyone, let alone a werewolf. From what Jackson told him, werewolves were more outgoing with their emotions. But still, Ethan was amazing. Sweet, funny, kind, affectionate and not to mention **incredibly**good-looking. Danny is going to miss him.

"Hey guys. What's the reason for the yelling?" Danny asked the two of them. Scott had a look of urgency on his face but Stiles looked just plain ticked off. Not pissed per say but definitely mad.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing like you actually knowing what's really happening in this godforsaken town and not telling us, no nothing like that." Stiles ranted in a tone that was barely less than a loud hiss.

_'Seriously, they talk this loud about it and expect that no one knows? Then again I didn't know until Jackson told me'_ Danny thought to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, just like Jackson told him to do. Jackson warned him that if he ever might get caught up in the supernatural, he should do anything to get out of that situation.

"Danny." Scott said in a voice that demanded his attention. Danny wasn't aware that Scott could sound so commanding. Scott was usually somewhat soft spoken but still social and very nice.

Danny turned to face Scott and was met with glowing red eyes. _'Alpha'_ Danny thought as he racked his mind into recalling what Jackson told him about werewolves. _'If they have red eyes, that means that they're an alpha. They're usually the strongest kinds of werewolves and they lead their own werewolf pack. They're also the only kind of werewolf that can make other werewolves by biting a person. If you see those eyes on a person, run. Run as fast as you can and then go faster than that.'_ Jackson had warned him in one of their many Skype calls. Danny thought to turn tail and run like Jackson said but this was Scott. He wouldn't hurt anyone off the lacrosse field, and even then he wouldn't do it on purpose. Well he would, but it was only to other werewolves and Scott kinda had to hurt them. So Danny did what he did best, feigned ignorance.

"Holy crap. Scott, what's wrong with your eyes?" Danny was about to say more when Scott just rolled his eyes, which looked really psychedelic cause of the whole red eyes thing, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't lie, Danny. I can hear your heartbeat and it's going really fast." Scott explained.

"Well sorry but what else am I supposed to do when you suddenly show me glowing red eyes?"

"Howsabout telling us that you know about the freakiness that is Beacon Hills? And while we're on that, mind telling us just how in the hell did you know?" Stiles complained. He continued to mumble random stuff so fast that Danny couldn't pick up on it. Danny knew he couldn't get out of it so he did the next best thing. He stalled for time.

"O.K fine. But you have to tell me how you know that I know."

"So you **do** know?" Scott asked to clarify.

"Yeah I know."

"Good. Now that we know that you know, we wanna know how you know what you know." Stiles said.

"What?" Both Danny and Scott said at the same time.

"Oh my god- will you just tell us how you know about the supernatural already?" Stiles asked in his usual way of speaking fast and impatience.

"Fine, jeez calm down. Jackson told me before he left for London. We talk about it from time to time on Skype." Danny explained.

"Danny, you little shit." Stiles said.

"Stiles!" Scott admonished.

"What? I'm allowed to be testy, I just got done fighting a psychotic fox that was wearing my face. Mind you, this was same fox was also possessing me. So yeah, I'm a little jumpy." Stiles complained.

"Wait, a psychotic fox?" Danny was confused now. Jackson never mentioned anything like that. From the looks of their faces, Scott and Stiles were confused too.

"How much do you really know?" Scott asked.

"Just the things that Jackson told me. Werewolves and this one lizard man thing. I think it was called a kanima?" Danny told them. What Danny didn't tell them, was that he spent a good amount of time looking up stuff about the supernatural, trying to find a way to prepare himself if he ever needed to. The only problem was that he didn't know what might actually be real and what just could be a myth. Although he does have a stash of wolf's bane and mountain ash on Jackson's recommendation.

"Well there's a bit more than that out there, so-" Stiles started until Danny cut him off.

"I don't wanna know"

That seemed to stun Scott and Stiles because they turned to look at each other in confusion before turning back to him and saying simultaneously "What?!"

"I said that I don't want to know"

"Yeah, we heard you. We're just having a little trouble processing that." Stiles explained.

"And I'm having a little trouble believing you. I heard your heartbeat, you really do want to know" Scott accused. And of course he was right.

"Fine, maybe I do want to know, but Jackson warned me to not get involved, and from what you said about possession and all the murders that have happened, he's right. So far I've been fine, aside from that one hospital trip, and thanks again to your mom, she really saved my life." Danny said to Scott sincerely. "I just don't want to get caught up in all of this though. I want my biggest priority to be graduating, not trying to avoid being killed by some supernatural creature. How did my heartbeat sound now?" He asked Scott.

"Steady." He admitted.

"There you go. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to Econ, and if there isn't any supernatural stuff happening, so do you two. But first, how did you guys know that I know?" Danny asked.

"Ethan told us." Scott answered.

"Makes sense. Well, I'll see you guys later"

"Danny wait!" Scott asked urgently

"What? I don't want to be late."

"We should talk about this more." Scott asked

"I told you, I don't want-" this time Danny got cut off

"I heard what you said, but we both know what you want." Scott said knowingly.

"I promised Jackson that I'd stay out of it."

"You promised him that you'd stay safe. Don't you think that you'd be safer with all the information?" Stiles tempted.

"And you guys have all the information?"

"We know that we have more than you." Stiles countered.

Danny was hesitating. He wanted the information but he also wanted to keep his promise to Jackson.

'_Jackson, of course! I'll call him and let him know. Maybe he can help me on this.'_ Danny thought.

"Give me some time to figure it out." Danny asked

"Sure. If you want, you can come by my house tonight. Everyone's coming by at around 7 so we can all talk together. You can ask them about stuff too." Scott invited.

"Who's gonna be there?"

"Us" Scott said, referring to him and Stiles, "Ethan, the Sheriff, Malia, Lydia-"

"Lydia knows?" Danny asked, surprised. Stiles shared a weird look with Scott before he answered.

"She uh, kinda more than just knows."

"Is she a werewolf too?" Danny asked.

"Uh, she's actually a Banshee." Stiles said.

"A Banshee? Those are real too?"

"Yep, them and so much more, Danny-boy" Stiles said.

"Alright. Who else is gonna be there?"

"Kira, Isaac, my mom, Mr. Argent-"

"Argent? Aren't they werewolf hunters?"

"That's a bit more complicated than you might think" Stiles explained.

"O.K then, anyone else?" Danny asked

"Yeah. Derek's gonna be there too."

"You mean Miguel?" Danny asked, smirking at Stiles.

"Who's Miguel?" Scott asked Stiles

"I'll tell you later" Stiles answered. Danny was chuckling at Stiles' expense when a thought popped into his head.

"What about Allison? She gonna be there?" Danny asked.

Scott and Stiles immediately froze. Scott looked like he was gonna have a panic attack. His eyes got so sad and Danny couldn't help but feel bad. Stiles almost looked worse. His nostrils were flaring and his mouth was in a straight line. Danny could see Stiles' jaw clench up so hard that he wondered for a moment if Stiles was something too.

"Allison is… dead." Scott said in the most defeated voice Danny had ever heard. Danny almost dropped the books he was holding.

"Oh my god. What, ho-" Danny caught himself before he finished. He saw the looks on their faces, making them relive whatever happened wouldn't be the right thing to do. He thought carefully before he said anything else.

"How's Lydia doing?" Danny wasn't as good as friends with Allison as Lydia was, but he knew the two girls were like sisters.

"Not great, but Lydia's strong. She'll get better in time. Hopefully we all might." Stiles said.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks but don't be. You weren't a part of it." Scott said, almost defensively. "But anyway, about tonight, think you can make it?" Scott asked. It wasn't the smoothest transition but Danny couldn't blame Scott for not wanting to talk about that.

"Maybe, I'll text you later to let you know." Danny conceded.

"Alright. See you in Econ." Scott said before walking off with Stiles in a direction that was opposite of the class.

Danny pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Jackson: need to talk, emergency. Skype 5 min. Not even a minute later did he get a reply: sure. What happened? Danny replied: tell you on computer. Danny headed to the band room. He knew that it would be empty at this time so he thought it would be the perfect place for privacy. He took out his laptop and set up the charger in case it died. He didn't have to wait long until the familiar tune of the Skype ring started. Danny let it play for a bit because it's really catchy. Eventually Danny clicked the accept call and sure enough the face of his best friend came on the screen.

"Hey, Danny." Said Jackson Whittemore with a grin.

"Hey, Jacks." Danny replied sharing the same grin.

"So what's the emergency? Are you in trouble? Did Ethan break up with you?"

"Shut up, man. And no, he didn't break up with me. I broke up with him." Danny corrected.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Jackson said with a small smirk.

"Very funny, Jacks." Danny said sarcastically.

"I know. Now seriously, what's the emergency?" Jackson asked, concern clear in his voice.

"They know."

"What? Who knows what?"

"They know that I know. McCall and his friends." Danny clarified.

"Aw crap. You sure?"

"Yeah. They kinda cornered me and McCall used his super hearing to figure out that I was denying it at first."

"Dammit McCall. Did he hurt you or anything?" Jackson asked

"No he didn't. It's Scott. He wouldn't hurt anyone if he didn't have to."

"Then how do you explain him attacking me in the locker room?" Jackson asked

"Easy, you were being a dick" Danny answered smugly.

"Shut up, Danny" Jackson said with a small smile.

"But here's the thing. Scott and Stiles came up to me a few minutes ago and confronted me about it. I tried to deny it like you said but then Scott said my name and couldn't help but turn around and face him."

"Weird. That's happened to me too. Remember the pack I told you about? The one that I found a few months ago?" Jackson asked

"Yeah"

"The alpha can do something like that too. Derek did the same thing when he was teaching me. I figured it's an alpha thing. Maybe not if McCall can do it." Jackson wondered.

"Well, about that…" Danny trailed off

"What?" Jackson asked

"I think that Scott's an alpha" Danny tried to say easily, not wanting to upset Jackson.

"What!?" Jackson out cried

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man. When I turned around, Scott's eyes were glowing red. I took a good look at them and they were definitely red."

"Holy crap. I can't believe that Scott killed Derek. Never thought he'd have the balls."

"Dude, Derek is still alive." Danny cleared up.

"What? But that's not possible."

"Is it really that surprising that Scott's an alpha?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it is. The only way to become an alpha is to kill another one. And I can't believe that Scott would be capable of that."

"Maybe he found another way of doing it?" Danny suggested.

"If there is, I haven't heard about it." Jackson lamented.

"I can ask him about it." Danny suggested

"How? When would you even get a chance to do that?"

"He said I could come by his house tonight. He's having some kind of meeting I guess with all the other supernatural people in the town." Danny explained.

"Huh. Who's gonna be there?"

"Him and Stiles, obviously. The sheriff, Scott's mom, Isaac, Mr. Argent, a couple new girls, Kira and Malia, Lydia-"

"They got Lydia involved in all this?" Jackson asked, eyes flashing blue for the briefest of moments in annoyance.

"Yeah. And apparently she's not just 'involved' either. She's a banshee." Danny explained.

"A What?!"

"A Banshee." Danny repeated.

"A Banshee? You mean the screaming lady thing?"

"Yeah."

"Since when is Lydia a banshee?"

"You really expect me to know? I was trying to stay out of it like you said." Danny excused.

"Yeah, ok fine. Wait. You listed off a few names but what about Allison? You said her dad but not her."

"Jackson… Allison is dead." Danny said. Jackson's face froze. Danny didn't know if it was his computer or if it was actually Jackson until he blinked his eyes.

"Wh-what? She's dead?" Jackson asked in a small voice that Danny wasn't used to hearing.

"Yeah. That's what they told me. I don't think they'd lie about that." Danny said. Jackson was silent for a bit.

"Give me a second." Jackson asked, his features starting to change before heading out of the cameras view. Danny then heard a loud howl come from Jackson's side, so loud that he had to lower the volume on his computer. He listen very carefully at the howl. It was the first time he'd heard Jackson do that. It was loud and strong, but it also sounded sad. _'He's mourning_' Danny thought to himself. A few seconds later, Jackson came back into view. Danny quickly turned the volume back up.

"You ok?" Danny asked

"Yeah." Jackson replied solemnly, obviously not ok.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, man I'm fine. How's Lydia doing?" Jackson asked with concern.

"Honestly, I haven't seen much of Lydia lately so I don't know." Danny admitted.

"What about Scott?" Jackson asked. Danny didn't miss that he called him 'Scott' and not 'McCall'.

"He looked like he got punched in the gut when he mentioned it. Stiles did too." Danny said.

"Damn…" Jackson whispered while looking down. "You should go tonight. If you know this, then you're already in a bit. If you go they can at least tell you how to keep yourself safe and what's really out there." Jackson said seriously.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Jackson reassured.

"Alright, I'll text him." Danny said while he got his phone out. He sent to Scott: I can make it tonight. 7 right? Danny didn't have to wait long before Scott replied: Yeah 7. See you then. And can you tell Jackson thanks for us? Scott requested. Danny almost asked him how he knew he was talking to Jackson before he thought '_wolf hearing. That's annoying._'

"Hey, Jacks."

"Yeah?"

"Scott says thanks." Jackson looked surprised for a second before he worked it out.

"No problem, McCall." He said with a small smile.

"Alright well, I gotta go, skipping coach's class is one thing but I can't afford to miss History."

"Right, wouldn't want my prized student to fail." Jackson joked.

"Heh, shut up. I'll let you know what happens at Scott's later." Danny informed him.

"Alright, good. See you later."

"Later." Danny said while he closed the laptop screen.

**(A/N. Thanks for reading and it would be great if you could leave a review. Comments and constructive critiques are welcomed and preferred. Rudeness is not.)**


	2. Lydia thinks that Stiles is hot

**(Chapter 2. Lydia thinks that Stiles is hot.)**

Danny got ready for his next class and when the bell rang, he headed out of the band room. He saw Scott at his locker and went up to him.

"Hey." Danny called

"Oh, hey."

"So like I said before, I can make it tonight."

"Great, I'll text you the address later. How'd the talk with Jackson go?" Scott asked him.

"Good. Gave me some good advice. You didn't listen in on all of it did you?"

"No. I didn't even know you were talking to him until I heard his howl. How's he doing in London?" Scott asked, genuinely interested.

"He's doing well, he found a pack but I don't think he joined it."

"So he's an omega?" Scott asked

"Yeah I think so. The pack he found helps him out when he needs it but so far he's been keeping to himself."

"That's good. So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Just text me the address." Danny said. Stiles came up and clapped Scott on the shoulders a few seconds later.

"Hey, Danny-boy. You coming later?"

"Yeah, I'll uh be at your 'pack meeting'?" Danny asked, not sure what to call it.

"Pack meeting huh? Not a bad name for it. We should start calling it that if we're gonna keep having those." Stiles said

"I'm not calling them that, man. And I don't think we'll have 'em all the time. A lot has happened recently, so we're just gonna get together and see where things are going and how everyone is doing." Scott said.

"And it's at your house because you're the alpha?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. You know about alpha's? How much do you know?" Scott asked.

"Just what Jackson told me. Alpha's are pack leaders and have red eyes, beta's are in the pack and omega's are lone wolves. Wolfs bane is poison to you and mountain ash repels you and he said some stuff about a kanima, the were-snake man thing he was for a while. Oh and he mentioned anchors. The full moon stuff, I figured out on my own." Danny explained.

"That's actually quite accurate. And you're sure that Jackson was the one who told you?" Stiles wondered.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Danny was going to say more but then Stiles looked like he was gonna faint. Fortunately Scott caught him.

"Stiles!" Scott said urgently, but in a hush.

"Mmm fine, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." Stiles mumbled while trying to wave it off.

"Stiles!" This time it came from a female source. Danny turned around to see Lydia speeding towards them, going as fast as she could in heels. Lydia helped Scott hold up Stiles by putting his arm around her shoulders.

"What happened to him?" she asked Scott. Danny wasn't used to Lydia showing that much concern over people. It was usually towards Jackson when he was here and sometimes Allison too. Danny never would've guessed that she'd be like that towards Stiles.

"I don't know. One second he was fine and the next he almost fainted again."

"I tol you guyz mm fine. Jus tired." Stiles slurred, clearly **not** fine.

"How'd you know?" Scott asked Lydia.

"I don't know. I just felt it I guess, like back at Deaton's." Lydia explained.

"We should get him to the nurse." Danny suggested.

"We actually have a nurse here? Since when?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Since forever, c'mon." Danny said as he began to lead them to the nurses office. A little bit later they found the nurse and she put Stiles in a bed.

"What happened to him?" Nurse Lee Nover asked.

"Hot flash. He felt really hot all of a sudden." Lydia excused.

"Well alright, if that's true, he needs to go home. A busy place like this wouldn't do him any good when he wakes up. Does he have a parent that can pick him up?"

"I can drop him home if it's no problem." Scott volunteered.

"Now usually it would, but since it's almost the end of the school day and given that this is a more serious health issue, I'll allow it. Just give him a few more minutes of rest before you take him."

"We will, thanks a lot." Scott said to her.

"My pleasure, dear." The nurse smiled sweetly as she left the room.

"Anyone wanna tell me what's really going on?" Danny asked as soon as the nurse left.

"Like I said before, it was probably a hot flash. Nothing to worry about." Lydia tried to play off.

"Lydia, Danny knows about the supernatural." Scott explained.

"Really? Since when?" she demanded to know.

"Long story short, Jackson told me before he left. I'm also coming by your meeting later too at Scotts request." Danny said. Then something strange happened. Lydia had a look on her face that Danny hadn't seen before. Actually he'd seen it before on Stiles. It was the face he made when he couldn't believe how ridiculous something was. It was what Danny called "Stiles' are you kidding me" face.

"You knew the whole time and didn't bother to help or even let us know?" Lydia accused.

"I was trying to stay out of it!" Danny defended, although he was starting to feel a bit guilty.

"Well good for you. Not like we could've used any help at any given time." Lydia said sarcastically. Scott snickered at that.

"What, McCall?!" Lydia demanded.

"Nothing, just seems like Stiles is rubbing off on you."

"He wishes." Danny muttered under his breath. Scott couldn't hold back a laugh at that.

"Ugh, boys." Lydia admonished.

"WOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Stiles started screaming and flailing around in the bed. Scott quickly went to restrain him.

"Stiles! Stiles! It's not real, you're safe! It's not real!" Lydia tried to say to him but Stiles kept screaming.

"STILES!" Scott practically roared out. Danny saw Scott's eyes turn red as he yelled.

That seemed to calm Stiles down a bit because he stopped screaming after that but he was still panting and looking frantic. What Danny saw next surprised him. Lydia flung herself at him and gave Stiles a bear hug.

"Stiles! Calm down! It's not real, it was just a dream! You're safe, I promise. Please calm down." Lydia pleaded with him as she rubbed Stiles' back in an effort to calm him. To both Scott and Danny's surprise , it worked. Stiles started to calm down. His breathing wasn't so panicked and he hugged Lydia back. Lydia still didn't let go.

"I-I saw him, me! I saw it again! What I- what it did!" Stiles panted out.

"It's ok, it wasn't real. It wasn't you." Lydia said calmly.

"I saw it! Lydia, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Stiles apologized, beginning to tear up.

"Stiles, it wasn't you. It's ok, it wasn't you." Lydia repeated.

"Danny, can you make sure no one comes back here?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah, yeah no problem" Danny was more than happy to do so. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment, one that he had no place being in. He quickly left the room to stand guard outside, just in time as the nurse was coming back.

"What the devil is going on back there?" she said, no doubt meaning the screaming.

"Nothing, Stiles just had a really bad dream is all. Lydia and Scott are taking care of it." Danny explained.

"Why aren't you helping, then?" the nurse asked.

"It, uh, felt like more of a private moment between those three. His nightmare was about something that involved them." Danny said a bit shamefully. He knew about them. Maybe if he told them, he could've helped maybe.

"Well, alright then. If the boy is having those kinds of dreams, then he really does need to go home and get proper rest." The nurse explained.

"I'll be sure to let them know." Danny replied. Danny waited a few minutes before Scott came out to get him. When he went back in the room, he saw that Stiles and Lydia had separated but she was still rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked, not really sure of what else to say.

"A-mazing" Stiles said sarcastically but still tiredly.

"Right, well, the nurse said you should go home and get some 'proper' rest." Danny informed.

"Great. That's exactly what you need." Lydia told him.

"I'll take you home." Scott offered.

"I'm coming with you." Lydia said.

"You sure, Lydia?" Scott asked.

"Yes." She replied sternly.

"Ok, you're coming." Scott relented.

"I can drive you guys, if you want." Danny didn't know why he asked but felt compelled. They all looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Why would you offer?" Lydia was a bit skeptical about it.

"I dunno. I guess just feel like I should've done something because I knew, maybe I could've helped with whatever you guys were doing."

"Is this some version of survivors guilt?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Danny said, rubbing the back of his head and looking sheepish.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea, I'd rather go on my bike in case something happens." Scott reasoned.

"Ok, fine. Let's just go" Lydia said. They all walked to their lockers after that.

"Which way is fastest to Stiles'?" Danny asked Scott, their lockers were on the same way.

"We're not going to Stiles' house, we're going to mine" Scott explained.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Scott said as he got his helmet out.

Danny met Lydia and Stiles out by the parking lot. Scott had gone off to get his bike.

"We're taking my car. Be careful with her." Lydia said.

"I will." Danny assured her. The heard Scott come up as they all got in the car. Lydia was helping Stiles in the back seat. Danny then saw the new girls come up to them.

"What happened to Stiles?" one of them asked. Danny didn't really know their names.

"He passed out. We're talking him back to my place. You two wanna come?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, is he ok?" the other asked. Danny identified her as the newer of the two.

"Yeah he's fine, just needs some rest." Scott then turned to Danny "Danny, this is Kira" he gestured to one of the girls. Danny recognized her from the track team's practice run where she easily passed him. "And this is Malia." He said about the newer girl.

"Hi, I'm Danny." He introduced himself.

"Hey" they both said.

"Malia can ride with us. Can you give Kira a ride?" Lydia asked Scott.

"I didn't bring an extra helmet, is there enough room in your car?" Scott asked. Kira looked a bit downtrodden at that and Danny thought it was a lame excuse as far as they go.

"Yeah, Kira can sit up front. Malia, is it ok to sit in the back with us?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, of course."

Danny and the girls piled into Lydia's car, with Malia and Lydia holding Stiles up.

"I can do some things on my own, c'mon." Stiles complained weakly.

"Ok, how about you sit up on your own without keeling over after a minute?" Lydia challenged.

"Pfft, no problem." Stiles said confidently. Danny actually timed how long he could stay up, while starting the car. Stiles lasted a minute and a half before almost falling over. Luckily he was sitting between Lydia and Malia so they both caught him.

"Ha, a full 90 seconds." Stiles boasted before calmly going to sleep.

"Truly your most accomplished feat of physical ability." Lydia whispered

"What she said." Malia commented. They all laughed a bit to that. Danny drove behind Scott in silence for a few miles before Kira broke the silence.

"So, Danny do you have any… **special** talents?" she asked, emphasizing the word 'special'. Danny didn't know what she was talking about until he remembered who Scott said was going to be at his house later.

"If you're asking if I'm supernatural, the answer is no. Honestly, I'm pretty new to the whole thing. I don't know too much about it other than it's real."

"Oh, ok. How much do you know?" she asked.

"Not much really. What I know is mostly just about werewolves. Other than that, I don't really know what's real and what's actually just myth. Although, Lydia, I know you're a banshee." He confessed.

"Did, Stiles tell you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well if it helps, I'm a kitsune." Kira informed him.

"Really? What kind?" Danny asked as he took a turn behind Scott.

"Thunder. How'd you know there were different kinds?" she asked.

"You find a lot of stuff on the internet. I figured that if kitsune's were real, they'd actually have different kinds. I read that on a lot of different sites so it seemed more plausible." Danny explained.

"Oh. Cool. Can you show me those? I kinda just figured out what I am, so I'm new to it too." She asked.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks." Kira said so sweetly, Danny thought that she might actually be made of sunshine for a second.

"What about you, Malia? Do you have any **special** talents?" Danny asked.

"I was a coyote for eight years, does that count?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Is suppose it would. Why were you a coyote for eight years, if I may ask?"

"Maybe I should start by really introducing myself. My full name is Malia Tate." She said.

"Tate? As in the Tate car crash?" Danny asked

"That's the one." She confirmed.

"They said, you were dead. What happened?"

"It was on a full moon. I'm a were-coyote so I guess I still change like werewolves. After the crash, I stayed as a coyote for eight years."

"If that's true, shouldn't you be like nine years old?" Danny asked.

"I still aged when I was a coyote. It's not like I live forever. Even though I was a coyote I still understood humans on some level, so I learned a few things from people in the woods." She explained.

"Oh, that makes sense, kinda. So how are you adjusting?" he asked.

"It's not great, I still feel pretty cold most of the time but I'm getting used to being human again. Scott's teaching me how to shift and everything so I owe him. Stiles too, I guess."

"Why Stiles?" Danny asked.

"He's helping too. He's really smart." Malia answered.

"Is he now?" Lydia asked knowingly.

"Hey guys, err, girls. We're here." Danny said as he pulled up to where Scott stopped.

"Stiles, wake up. We're here." Lydia tried.

"Mmmm five more minutes." He mumbled.

"Stiles, c'mon. We're at Scott's." Malia tried. Stiles almost grinned in his sleep.

"Mhm, you're dirty." Stiles mumbled in his sleep. Malia flushed red and Lydia smirked.

"Now what does that mean, Malia?" Lydia teased.

"Uh, um nothing, no-nothing, he's sleep talking. It-it's not-" Malia stuttered.

"Relax, Malia. I'm teasing." Lydia cleared up.

"Oh, yeah. Teasing, right." Malia seemed to calm down a little.

"Besides, you'll tell me about it later." Lydia said under her breath.

"What?" Malia asked

"Nothing." She said. Scott came to the car.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Stiles isn't waking up." Kira said.

"What? What do you mean 'not waking up'?" Scott asked a bit frantic.

"He just fell asleep. It looks like he's getting the sleep he needed." Danny commented.

"Oh, good. Danny, help me with him?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, sure." Danny said as he and Scott began to carry Stiles. Scott opened the door and led them to his room.

"Just put him here." Scott instructed. Danny did as he was told and put him down on the bed gently. The two of them went down stairs to the girls.

**(A/N. Thanks for reading. Leaving a review would be awesome.)**


	3. Danny learns what goes bump in the night

**Danny learns what goes bump in the night**

"Stiles is still asleep, I say we just let him sleep for a while." Scott told them.

"What if he has another nightmare?" Danny asked

"I don't think he will." Scott said

"Why not?" Danny asked

"Malia, did you feel it?" Scott asked her.

"I think so." She said.

"Feel what?" Kira asked

"I'm teaching Malia about her abilities. Part of it is feeling emotions." Scott explained.

"Werewolves can feel emotions?" Danny asked.

"Kinda. You know how you can sometimes tell how a person is feeling?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, werewolves can do that, but on a deeper level. Derek explained to me that they were chemo-signals. What did you sense, Malia?"

"I think it was, calmness? I didn't feel anything bad or worrying coming off him. So I think he was feeling ok." Malia guessed. Scott smiled proudly at her.

"Good job. He was feeling calm. Better than he has in weeks actually. You're getting good."

"Thanks!" Malia was obviously happy at the praise. Scott nodded at her in recognition.

"Anyone want a drink or something?" Scott asked.

"I'll have some water, thanks." Lydia requested.

"Same." Malia said."

"I'm good, thanks." Danny said.

"Can I have a glass of orange juice?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, there's no pulp though. That ok?" Scott told her.

"That's how I like it actually." Kira smiled.

"Great, I'll be right back."

"Want me to help?" Kira asked.

"You don't have to." Scott informed.

"I want to." Kira said. Scott smiled

"Alright." Scott gestured for Kira to follow and she did. When they got into the kitchen Lydia turned on Danny.

"Go see what they're talking about." Lydia whispered to him.

"What? Why me? How do even know they're talking about anything? They're just getting drinks."

"Oh please, of course they're not just getting drinks. And you have to do it cause you're the new guy." Lydia explained.

"But" Danny tried escaping.

"Go." Lydia ordered.

"Can't Malia just listen in with her hearing?"

"I'm still learning about what I can do. It doesn't happen whenever I want." Malia said, sharing the same mischievous look Lydia had. Danny knew he was defeated.

"Fine." He said as he got up to follow Scott and Kira. He didn't go in and was careful not to be seen or heard so he crouched by the entrance to the kitchen behind a wall.

"I just feel like I did something wrong." He heard Kira say

"You didn't do anything wrong. I thought I did." Scott said. He heard what he thought was Kira gasping.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I mean I was hoping to give you space, I wasn't trying to avoid you, I don't want to avoid you, I never want to avoid you." Kira said, speaking faster with every word. Danny couldn't see but he could hear Kira take another deep breath as she realized what she just said.

"No, wait. I- I didn't mean like that, not that I don't think it would be great but, no, I mean I-" Kira stopped talking as Danny heard what sounded like Scott chuckling.

"You're laughing at me." Danny could practically hear Kira pouting.

"No I'm not." Scott lied.

"Yes you are."

"Heh, ok maybe I am. But not at you. Well maybe a little at you." Scott admitted. Danny then heard the shuffling of feet and a small squeak from Kira. Danny couldn't help but look and he saw Scott giving Kira a hug.

"Scott, what-"

"I'm sorry." He said into her shoulder.

"For what?"

"Seeming distant."

"Scott, you don't have explain-"

"I do though." Scott said as he slightly pulled away from her, just moving so they were face to face.

"I'm just, Allison was… she was…" Scott didn't finish.

"Scott, I know. She was… your…" Kira trailed off but Danny could figure it out himself.

'_Allison was Scott's first love, his first real love. He's probably devastated. If Scott and Kira are a thing, then it's probably more than a bit awkward._' Danny thought. Scott looked at her and nodded sadly.

"Yeah, she was… that and more. After we… ended she was still one of my best friends. And now she's… she's gone." Scott said solemnly.

_'This is private, I should go._' He thought to himself as he snuck back to the living room.

"What are you doing back? What did they say?" Lydia asked.

"It was a uh, private moment. I didn't think it was right to eavesdrop." Danny admitted.

"ok maybe you're right about that." Lydia conceded.

"I can hear them!" Malia stated. Danny turned to her and saw her face in concentration.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Sush. Don't distract me." Malia warned.

"What are they saying?" Lydia asked, excitedly.

"Lydia, it was private." Danny admonished.

"What are they saying, Malia?" Lydia asked again.

"Should I use my invisibility to fight crime or for evil?" Danny sighed.

"Scott just said 'and by the way, I don't think it wouldn't be great either.' And Kira just squeaked?" Malia said, confused as to why Kira would do that.

"Damn, McCall is smooth." Danny said under his breath.

"What was that?" Lydia asked as Scott and Kira were coming back.

"I'll tell you later." Danny told her. Scott and Kira came back, hand in hand with the requested drinks.

"Water bottles ok?" Scott asked Lydia and Malia as he handed them the bottles.

"Yeah."

"No problem."

"Cool" Scott said before turning to Danny.

"So, now that we're here, why don't we fill you in. What do you want to know?" Scott asked.

"How are you an Alpha? Jackson told me that you become an alpha by killing one but I don't think you did. Did you?" he asked, suddenly unsure.

"I didn't kill anyone. I'm a True Alpha." Scott told him.

"I've never heard of that. I don't think I've come across that anywhere. What is that?" he asked.

"It's kind of like the myth of the werewolf world. Deaton told me that it only happens once every hundred years or so. It's when a beta or an omega becomes an alpha without having to kill one. A True Alpha is one that rises on the force of their own will and virtue." Scott explained.

"So basically you became an alpha by yourself ?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Scott confirmed.

"Huh, cool."

"Anything else?" Scott asked him.

"Do you have a pack?" Danny asked. He knew there were wolves, he just didn't know what side they were on.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Can I ask who?"

"There's Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Derek, Isaac, Malia and there was…" _Allison_.

"Right. Sorry." Danny said apologetically.

"It's ok." Scott said sadly.

"Is that all? That's only two werewolves and Jackson said that you need at least 3 for a pack."

"Well Jackson doesn't know everything." Lydia commented.

"I'm not like other alpha's. If I'm not, why should my pack be?" Scott defended.

"I guess that's true. What about your parents? Do they know?"

"My mom does and so does Stiles' dad." Scott informed.

"My parents don't know. Then again, they don't really ask about much." Lydia said.

"Both my parents know. My mom's also a kitsune, though I don't know what kind. My dad is human." Kira told him.

"My dad didn't really believe me when I tried telling him I was a coyote for the years he thought I was dead. That's kind of why he took me to Eichen house. That's actually where I really met Stiles for the first time." Malia informed.

"Stiles was in Eichen house? When?" Danny asked, confused.

"A few weeks ago. It was before he disappeared for two days." Scott said.

"Why was he in there?" Danny asked, confused as to why Stiles would be in a place like that.

"It's a long story." Lydia said.

"I'm here to find out everything, like you asked me Scott. You and Stiles said I needed the whole story. I'm here now." Danny reminded him.

"You're right. Well you know that Kira's a kitsune?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah. She told me in the car. I did some research on them, found a lot of stuff, though I don't know if it's true or not."

"What did you find out?" Scott asked.

"I read that there's 13 kinds of kitsune and that they each serve a different Japanese god, except one."

"Which one?" Scott asked. Danny had the feeling he already knew though.

"The Nogitsune." Danny said.

"Of course it's that." Scott mumbled.

"So I'm guessing nogitsune's are bad?" Danny guessed.

"Very bad. " Lydia confirmed.

"When did a Nogitsune come here?"

"Apparently, it's been here since WW2. It just got released a couple months ago. We sealed it again, but not without casualties." Scott said.

"How did it get un-sealed?" Danny asked. Scott looked a bit sheepish

"We kinda, un-sealed it." He admitted.

"What!?"

"Danny, it's a really long story, like **really** long." Scott explained.

"Well, it's four hours till seven. I got time." Danny said. Scott looked to Lydia for assistance and was met with her nodding in agreement.

"Well let's start after Jackson left. After that, an Alpha pack came to town. It seemed like they were here to recruit Derek to their pack." Scott started.

"Were they the ones behind the murders?" Danny asked.

"No, that was something else, but it's related." Lydia said.

"So the Alpha pack came to town and started causing trouble. Their leader, Deucalion, sent the twins to cause trouble with us."

"The twins? You mean Ethan and Aiden? They were alphas, the bad guys?" Danny asked, feeling betrayed.

"Back then, yeah. They helped us when it mattered. Deucalion sent them to see who was more important to me and my pack, you or Lydia." Scott told him. Danny was feeling hurt now.

"So I was just an assignment to Ethan the whole time?"

"At first. But he started to really fall for you not too long after that. He told me in the school that he didn't want you to hate him if you ever found out. That's why he didn't tell you that." Scott explained. Danny softened a bit.

"Did the twins kill anyone?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. They killed their old pack. They could combine bodies to form one giant alpha." Scott explained

"What about Boyd? And Erica? Jackson told me they went missing, but then Boyd showed up to school again a few months later."

"The alpha pack kidnapped them. One of the Alphas, Kali, killed Erica. She also forced Derek to kill Boyd." Scott said sadly.

"They were a part of Derek's pack, right?" Danny asked

"Yeah, Isaac was too."

"But now they're both part of your pack?"

"Yeah, although Derek probably won't admit it." Scott lamented.

"So do you and Derek have some kind of alpha pack/co-leader thing?" Danny asked.

"Derek isn't an alpha anymore." Scott told him.

"Really? How?"

"It's all part of the story, Danny." Lydia told him.

"Alright. I'm all ears." Danny then sat in silence as Scott and Lydia told the story of the Alpha pack and the Darach. An hour later, after they finished, Danny just had a few questions left.

"So let me get this straight. Our English teacher was some kind of dark druid who was sacrificing people so she could gain enough power to kill the alpha pack leader?"

"Yeah." Lydia told him.

"And in order to stop her and save your parents, you, Stiles and Allison sacrificed yourselves to find this nematon thing?"

"Yeah." Scott said, a little downtrodden when Danny mentioned Allison.

"And then, you fought the alpha pack leader and Ms. Blake and became an alpha?"

"Pretty much." Scott said.

"And Derek isn't an alpha anymore because he gave it up to save his sister, and Ethan isn't an alpha anymore cause he and Aiden were almost killed while merged?"

"Yeah." Lydia confirmed.

"So now you're a 'Demon Wolf'?" Danny asked.

"No. I'm a True Alpha. Deucalion is the Demon Wolf." Scott cleared up.

"Ok. I think I got it. But what about the Nogitsune thing?"

"That came after the alpha pack. Like a week later." Scott informed.

"Wow. You guys can't catch break, can you?" Danny asked.

"No we can't." Scott confirmed.

"Now the Nogitsune thing started after I wasn't the crazy one anymore." Lydia started.

"Hey. As a person who had a brief stint in an actual Mental institution, I have started taking offense to the word." Malia said.

"Sorry sweetie, but for weeks I was screaming and finding dead bodies everywhere. I think I'm allowed to use the word 'crazy' to describe myself." Lydia defended.

"Fair point." Malia conceded.

"So anyway, Scott couldn't control his transformation, Stiles was losing his mind, and Allison… she was seeing her dead aunt Kate everywhere." Lydia said. Everyone was sad when they got to Allison but it looked like it was getting a little easier to talk about the more they did. Danny noticed that as Lydia, Scott and Kira told him about the Nogitsune and the Oni. After an hour and a half Danny thought he got it all.

"Now let me get **this** straight. Stiles was possessed by an ancient Japanese fox spirit that Kira's mom summoned 70 years ago?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Kira said, looking a bit ashamed.

"And then your mom summoned ninja shadow demons to kill it, which would also kill Stiles?"

""Yeah" Kira said, embarrassed.

"But then you guys called Derek's uncle Peter, who is a psychopath ?" Danny asked confused

"Yeah, Peter's not nice to say the least." Scott commented.

"This is the guy who bit you and attacked Lydia and came back from the dead?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Not nice." Lydia repeated.

"Ok. So he showed you how to go through Stiles' mind and pull him out from the Nogitsune?"

"Yeah."

"And then Stiles puked out another Stiles but the puked Stiles was the good one?"

"Yep."

"And then you guys beat it, cause Scott bit it and it couldn't be a fox and a wolf and now it's sealed in some kind of magic box that once held the claws of Derek's mother?"

"Yeah. That's it. More or less." Scott answered.

"Wow. How is Stiles coping? From what I've read, demonic possession is a really traumatic thing for the host." Danny asked, making a mental note to stock up on salt.

"How do you think? He was screaming his head off three hours ago because he had a nightmare about it." Lydia told him in almost a scolding matter.

"Right. Sorry." Danny said quietly.

"Go easy on him, Lydia." Scott told her.

"I am." She assured.

"Right. Well any other questions?" Scott asked him

"Yeah. What's the deal with eye colors? You have red, but Jackson has blue and I'm pretty sure Isaac has yellow." Danny asked.

"You saw that?" Scott asked, surprised.

"You guys aren't as subtle as you think." Danny informed them.

"Thanks for the heads up. Well for starters all Alphas have red eyes. Yellow eyes are the color we have if we haven't killed an innocent. Blue is what we get when we do. Apparently from what Peter told Stiles, when a werewolf kills an innocent, it dulls the eyes from a bright golden yellow to a cold hard blue." Scott informed.

"So Jackson and Ethan killed innocents?" Danny asked nervously.

"Jackson might be a harder one to understand. I think his eyes are blue because of the people he killed when he was the kanima. But he was being controlled so he didn't really have a say. And Ethan told me that him and Aiden killed their old pack when they joined Deucalion's alpha pack. He told me that they were the omegas of the pack, so they didn't feel all that guilty killing them. Maybe one of them was innocent?" Scott assumed.

"Omegas of a pack? Aren't omegas wolves without packs?" Danny asked

"Yeah but they can also be the lowest ranking member of the pack too. The bitches." Scott said.

"So what is he now? An omega or a beta in your pack?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. I want him to be a part of my pack but I don't think he'll stay. I don't think he can stay where his brother died." Scott commented.

"I hope he stays. He should have something good happen to him." Danny said.

"Me too. I don't think he should be off on his own." Scott says.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens tonight." Lydia said.

"What exactly is happening tonight?" Danny asked. Scott took a breath and replied.

"A lot has happened lately. We're just getting together to see how everyone is." Scott answered him.

**(Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment or a review if you'd be so kind.)**


	4. Sarcasm, Star Wars, and Pizza

**Malia is adorable and Scott still hasn't seen Star Wars**

They didn't really do much after that. Scott and Malia went through small shifting exercises consisting of her growing her claws and trying to grow fangs.

"Don't stress too much about the fangs. It was harder for me to get those than the claws too. On the bright side, it looks like you can get your claws out easily." Scott said.

"Yeah, but fangs are a part of it too so I wanna be able to do that too." Malia said as she tried to grow fangs.

"Yeah. Remember what we talked about, just try to let it happen. Don't force it but try not to let it happen too fast either. Relax your jaw and focus." Scott instructed.

"Right." Malia closed her eyes and did as Scott told her. Danny watched as Malia relaxed her jaw and took a few deep breaths through her nose. Malia opened her eyes and they glowed a brilliant shade of blue before she opened her mouth and her teeth began to change. Her front teeth grew subtle but pointed edges and her incisors grew sharper too. Her canines grew into sharp fangs that were longer on the top than they were on the bottom. Malia ran her tongue over her teeth as if to see if she did it. When she did, she smiled like a little kid. It was kind of unnerving to Danny cause she still had fangs and glowing blue eyes.

"I did it!" Malia exclaimed, still smiling that fang filled smile. She got so excited that she gave Scott a bear hug. Or as Danny called it a 'wolf hug'.

"Yeah you did! Great job!" Scott said as he returned the wolf hug.

They looked so natural together that Danny though they might be siblings, if he didn't know them. Malia seemed to realize what she was doing and quickly let go.

"Sorry about that, just got excited." Malia said a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry about, it was fine. But also you got your eyes to glow too." Scott told her.

"Is that why I can see everything so differently? It all looks so much clearer" she commented.

"Yeah, that happens when your eyes glow. All of our senses are enhanced, strength, speed, smell. Right now you're experiencing the enhanced sight. It comes in really handy a lot of the time." Scott informed.

"This is so cool. How do I get my teeth back to normal? Just the teeth, I wanna keep my eyes like this for a little bit." Malia asked.

"The same way you get your claws back to normal. Just focus on pulling them back, like we practiced. When you're ready, you can do the same thing with your eyes, but for now just focus on your fangs." Scott told her.

"Alright" Malia said to herself. She took a few calming breaths and closed her mouth. When she opened them again, Danny couldn't see any fangs.

"I did it! I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." Malia said, her eyes still blue.

"Yeah you are. How's the sight going for you?" Scott asked, still holding a proud smile for Malia.

"I can hold it for now." Malia said. She was looking around the room as if she was seeing for the first time, Danny thought that in a sense, she was. Malia gasped when she got to Kira.

"Woah! Kira! You're on fire, kinda." Malia said as she pointed to her.

"It's just her aura. Kira's a kitsune. Derek said that they give off an aura and that the younger ones haven't learned to hide it. So relax Malia, she's not on fire." Scott informed.

"My mom has been trying to teach me more about being a kitsune. Right now we're talking about what I can do and what I could be capable of doing in the future. We haven't really gotten around to concealing my aura yet." Kira explained.

"It looks so cool. It's like armor that's in the shape of a fox." Malia said in awe.

"That's what I said when I saw it for the first time." Scott said, briefly turning his eyes red and looking at Kira. "It is really cool." He said.

"Ok, I think I've seen enough with these eyes." Malia said. She closed her eyes and took upon a look of concentration. She opened them again but they were still blue. "Aw man." She whined as she tried again. Her eyes were still blue when she opened them. "Scooootttt, they're not turning back." Malia complained to him, much like how a young child would complain that their toy was broken. Scott seemed to have thought the same thing because he was laughing a little to himself. In fact everyone was.

"Oh sweetie, you're adorable." Lydia said.

"Ok, relax. Take a deep breath and relax. Close your eyes and calm down." Scott instructed her.

"Fine." She said. She did as she was instructed and closed her eye and took a few deep breaths.

"Now, focus on your eyes. Remember how you saw normally and make yourself see like that again." Scott encouraged her. Malia seemed to do that because when she opened them again, they were her normal brown.

"I guess I don't have as much of a hang on it than I thought." Malia frowned.

"It's alright. You're still doing great. If we keep practicing, you'll get it in no time." Scott encouraged. Malia smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks for the confidence. When does your mom get home? It's getting kind of late." Malia asked.

"It's almost six. Her shift ends in 20 minutes, she'll be here in like a half hour." Scott said.

"You know Scott's mom?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Scott and Stiles are helping me control my shifts and they teach me here. Usually Ms. McCall is home and we talk sometimes. She's awesome." Malia told him.

'_Yeah, she really is.'_ Danny thought to himself.

"Scott?" Danny was brought out of his thoughts when they heard Stiles call from upstairs.

"Stiles, we're down here." Scott told him.

"Alright, anyone else here yet?" Stiles asked as he came down the stairs.

"No, still just us." Lydia answered him.

"How are you feeling?" Malia asked him.

"A lot better actually. That nap was amazing. Best one I've had in months, actually." Stiles said as he stretched his arms. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Four-five hours." Danny said.

"Really? That long?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. How was your beauty rest?" Scott teased.

"Great, though it's not like I need it to look better than you, buddy." Stiles teased back.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." Scott said with an amused smile on his face.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"Which game? Lacrosse? Call of Duty? Rock band? I beat you in all of those." Scott said smugly.

"Hey, the only reason you're better at lacrosse is because of your unfair werewolf abilities. And by the way, I was the one who won the championship game last season, not you. So there. And you're only better at the guitar in rock band, I smoke you in drums. And don't go using Call of Duty as a reference on me, young padawan, you've only beaten me a few times on there. I'm still the master." Stiles corrected him.

"What's a padawan?" Scott asked him. Stiles got his trade marked "are you kidding me face" on.

"Dude, have you still not seen Star Wars?" Stiles asked.

"I've been a little busy the past few weeks." Scott defended.

"You haven't seen Star Wars?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, you've seen Star Wars?" Stiles asked in amazement.

"Of course I've seen Star Wars. Everyone has seen Star Wars." Lydia said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I haven't seen them." Malia commented.

"Ha! See, I'm not the only one." Scott gloated.

"Malia's been a coyote for eight years. Not your best selling point." Stiles pointed out. "You know what? Here's what we're gonna do. You, me and Malia are gonna watch the movies together and I'm going to enjoy the look of pure satisfaction you get when you behold the cinematic masterpieces that are the original Star Wars movies. 4, 5 and 6. The prequels suck." Stiles said.

"They weren't that bad." Lydia commented.

"Lydia!" Stiles said with a look of pure betrayal on his face.

"Here me out. Yes, Jar Jar binks is an abomination and yes, Hayden Christensen wasn't the best choice for Anakin and that so called 'romance' he had on screen with the brilliant Natalie Portman was abysmal, but the prequels aren't **as bad** as people say they are. They just aren't really good either. They still don't hold a candle to 4, 5 and 6 though." Lydia explained. Stiles seemed to take that as an acceptable answer, as his face wasn't filled with betrayal and sadness anymore.

"Ok, good. I can agree to those. But yeah. You, me and Malia, Star Wars movie marathon." Stiles said to them.

"Can I come too? I really liked the movies too." Kira asked, shyly.

"Yeah sure, no one shall be denied the awesomeness that is Star Wars. The more the merrier." Stiles said.

"In that case, I'm coming too. I need something to take my mind off what's happened recently." Lydia said. Stiles looked **very** happy about that. Scott seemed to know when he was beat.

"Fine. We can make a 'pack thing' out of it." Scott relented. He knew he couldn't beat his best friend, his kinda maybe sorta girlfriend, his apprentice/student and the made up mind of Lydia martin. Danny knew that the last one alone struck terror into the heart of many a man.

"Danny, you coming?" Stiles asked.

"What? Me?" Danny wasn't expecting to get invited.

"Yeah you. You see any other Danny's in the room?" Stiles said.

"Why invite me? Scott just said it was a 'pack thing'. I'm not a part of it, am I?" Danny asked.

"Well, you're here now. That means you at least want to know and want to be a part of it at least a little bit." Stiles reasoned.

"I guess but I'm not sure that I've, I dunno, earned it?" Danny said.

"What do you mean 'earned it'?" Scott asked.

"It's just, I knew since Jackson left and I could've done something more to help. All I did was that paper on telluric currents." Danny lamented.

"You did that paper on purpose?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. I was doing research on Beacon Hills and saw that it was literally a beacon for energy. I didn't think it was a coincidence so I wrote my paper on that. A lot of people were dying and I thought it might help. If Stiles didn't come to my hospital room when I was asleep, I would've slipped it to one of you guys." Danny told them. He saw Scott, Stiles, and Lydia all exchange looks.

"That paper really helped us out. We figured out where the sacrifices were because of it. Thanks, Danny." Scott told him. Danny felt glad that he was able to help, even if it was a little bit.

"You're welcome." Danny told him. Scott looked like he was going to say something but then his phone rang. He took it out and answered it.

"Hey mom." He said as he walked off to different room.

"What's Scott doing?" Malia asked Stiles.

"Talking to his mom on the phone." He replied.

"That's a phone? But it's just a brick." She said in astonishment.

"Technology has come a long way since you've been all furry. Now we can just touch the screen with our fingers on our phones and go on the internet too." Stiles told her. He took out his phone and showed it to Malia. She look at it in wonder.

"Wow. What else can it do?" she asked. Stiles clearly thought that Malia being amazed by his phone was great. He smiled and started showing things to her.

"This is the camera. Phones can take pictures and video now." He explained. Malia looked very excited.

"Show me!" she pleaded to him. He laughed and tried to show her.

"Here, now press that. That's the camera application, or app. Now the camera is active." Stiles explained.

"This is so cool!" Malia exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it. Now press this part of the screen and that will take a picture of what you see on the phone's screen. Like this." Stiles demonstrated and Malia followed his instructions.

"Congratulations, you just took your first picture on a phone." Stiles told her.

"Really? But I just tapped the screen." Malia said in dis-belief.

"That's all you need to do." Stiles explained. "Now let's commemorate the occasion by taking a picture of you." Stiles said. He turned to face Malia and took a picture with his phone.

"Did you do it?" Malia asked.

"Yeah. Huh, so you do it too." Stiles said.

"Do what?" Lydia asked.

"Her eyes kinda reflect the light at the camera. I thought it was just werewolves, cause Scott and Derek do it too. I guess not." Stiles said as he showed the picture to everyone. True enough, Malia looked normal until you got to her eyes. They weren't blue but they were shining.

"Aw man. That's a bummer?" Malia said, looking to Stiles to see if she used 'bummer' right. When Stiles nodded, she smiled to herself, pleased that she got it right.

"Don't feel bad. When I get a picture taken with the flash on, my aura is visible." Kira consoled her. Malia perked up at that. "Really?" she asked. Kira nodded.

"Let's get a picture together. It'll look cool with your aura and my eyes." Malia said, pulling Kira close to her. She looked at Stiles who was ready with his phone. "Smile" he told the two. They did and laughed when Stiles showed them the picture.

"It's like we're… supernatural." Kira joked.

"But we are." Malia said, confused.

"Malia, it's a joke." Lydia told her.

"Oh, that makes sense." She said. Scott came back soon after, still on the phone.

"Hey, guys. My mom wants to know what kind of pizza you want. She's picking up stuff now."

"Cheese, and can you tell her I said 'hi'?" Malia asked. Scott nodded.

"Hey, mom. Malia wants cheese and she says 'hi'. Alright." Scott turned to Malia and told her "She says 'hi' back." And Malia grinned.

"Pepperoni is my vote." Stiles said.

"I'll go with Malia on this one." Lydia said.

"Pineapple?" Kira asked.

"I'm with Kira." Said Danny.

"Alright. Mom, they said two cheese's, Stiles' usual and three pineapple. I do too like pineapple." Scott defended on his phone. "Ok, see you then. Bye." Scott said and ended the call.

"She'll be here soon, like 20 minutes."

"Awesome." Malia grinned. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the door, Danny was apprehensive but relieved when he saw Isaac come through.

"Hey Isaac." Scott said. Isaac looked up at him and nodded. Danny couldn't help but notice his appearance. He looked tired and dead. Danny couldn't think of anything else to describe him as. He must been distracted too because Isaac just noticed him a bit later.

"Hey, Danny. What are you doing here?" Isaac asked him but looked to Scott for answers.

"Danny knows about us. We filled him in on almost everything. He's gonna be at the meeting later so he knows what to look out for." Scott explained.

"How long have you known?" Isaac asked.

"Jackson told me before he left. He told me to stay out of it for my safety, so I did. But now that I've been targeted before I guess that's gonna be harder to do now." Danny said.

"Oh, ok. See you later then." Isaac said as he left to go upstairs.

"Wait, Isaac. Hold on." Scott asked. Isaac turned to meet him.

"Dude, we haven't really seen you in a while. You're barely at home either. Where have you been?" Scott asked, concerned for him.

"I've just been busy with stuff."

"What stuff? Maybe we can help." Scott told him.

"No. This is just something I have to do. I'll tell you guys at the meeting later, ok?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, ok. You wanna stay with us in the meantime? Mom's bringing pizza for us soon." Scott tempted. Isaac just shook his head.

"No thanks. I have some stuff to do in my room. I'll come down when it's done." Isaac promised.

"Alright." Scott relented. Isaac nodded and went upstairs, leaving Scott at the foot of the stairs.

"Is everything alright with him? He looks… lost." Kira asked.

"Yeah. I think he's just grieving over what happened in his own way. He needs some time to himself and we should give it to him. We'll be here when he needs us." Scott said.

Danny noticed that he kept saying 'us' and 'we'. Just putting everyone in like that without asking. He also noticed how nobody showed any signs of disagreeing with him, they just accepted it like it wasn't even an issue. They really were a pack. They didn't really do much after Isaac went up. They just talked like they were normal teenagers. They talked about school, classes and lacrosse.

"I'm totally gonna make first line this season." Stiles said confidently.

"You're still recovering from being possessed. I'd be surprised if you even get off the bench." Lydia scolded.

"I've been getting better. Like after that nap I took, I feel better than I have in weeks." Stiles assured. Lydia looked skeptical.

"How do you play lacrosse? I've only seen stuff online but it didn't really make sense." Kira asked.

"It's easy. Have you ever seen field hockey?" Scott asked her. She shook her head. "What about ice hockey?" he asked.

"That I know kinda. My dad likes hockey." Kira said.

"Well Lacrosse is basically that except we play on grass and the ball is in the air, not the ground, and lacrosse is better than hockey" Scott bragged.

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you how to play sometime." Scott promised.

"Can you show me too? I remember my dad talking about hockey when I was younger and if lacrosse is like that, I wanna know too." Malia asked.

"Sure. I'm sure Stiles would wanna help too, right?" Scott said looking to his best friend in confirmation.

"You bet. We'll make a **field day** out of it." Stiles said as he laughed at his own joke.

"That was horrible, Stilinski. Please don't try to pun again." Lydia admonished but Danny could see the trace of a smile on her face.

"Oh c'mon Lydia. That was gold and you know it." Stiles said.

"More like copper, and that's generous." Lydia said.

"I didn't get it." Kira said.

"Me neither." Malia agreed. Stiles turned to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Malia. You have much to learn in the arts of puns and funny. Fortunately for you, I am your teacher, your guide to all things sarcastic and more." Stiles bragged.

"We are all so sorry for you, Malia." Scott joked. Stiles looked to him and feigned hurt.

"Et tu, Scott?" Stiles accused. Scott just smiled smugly.

"I don't get that either." Malia said, confused.

"Don't worry, Malia. I'll make sure you learn everything you need to. By the time I'm done with you, you'll know more than these three stooges put together." Lydia assured.

"Wait, I get Scott and Stiles as two of the stooges but who's the third?" Danny asked.

"I counted Stiles twice." Lydia said. Everyone laughed at that.

"You wound me Lydia, you really do." Stiles feigned hurt again. The laughing was interrupted by knocking at the door. Scott got up and opened it.

"Thanks, honey." Melissa McCall said as she came in the house carrying a stack of pizza boxes.

"No please, none of you able teenagers get up and help the lady that's brining you food. That would just be helpful." Melissa said very sarcastically. Clearly it worked because Malia got up and helped her with the boxes.

"Thanks, Malia. At least someone is willing to help." Melissa joked.

"Anytime, Ms. McCall." Malia beamed.

"I'll help get the plates." Scott said, trying to redeem himself.

"Good. Stiles, you can get the napkins and drinks." Melissa said.

"Yes ma'am." Stiles replied. Melissa nodded and was surprised to see Danny on the couch.

"Danny, it is Danny, right?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, I'm new to the whole 'supernatural' thing. Scott invited me for tonight." Danny explained.

"Oh, good. Better to know what you're dealing with in this town." Melissa said.

"Yeah. And thank you again, for that time in the hospital." Danny told her. Melissa smiled warmly.

"Don't worry about it. Glad I could help." Melissa said kindly. Scott, Malia and Stiles then came out of the kitchen with pizza in each plate.

"Alright, Malia and Lydia here is your cheese, Stiles your pepperoni and Danny and Kira, here are your pineapple." Scott said as he gave out the slices. They all cheered as they got pizza. Danny looked around and saw that they were all laughing and smiling and just being normal for once. Soon after, Isaac came down, no doubt smelling food, and Melissa rushed over to him.

"Where have you been young man? We have been worried sick and now I find out that you were upstairs?" Melissa lays into him, just like a mom would Danny notes. Isaac looks sheepish when he replies.

"Sorry, I just had some stuff to take care of alone. I'm sorry I worried you." Isaac apologized. He looks genuinely sad to have upset her and she eased up on him.

"Fine. It's ok. We'll talk about it later. For now, sit down with us and eat. You look like you haven't eaten in days" Ms. McCall tells him and he gladly obliges. Now everyone is just eating and talking like normal human beings. Even though Danny knows they're not, figuratively and literally. He doesn't even think he considers himself normal anymore. But for now, they're normal. They all are.

**(A/N. So I know that I've been doing updates every other day but I got really busy yesterday and my wifi was on the fritz. So to try and make up for that, this chapter is longer than the others. Next chapter might very well be the last one cause that's how it is in my drafts. Leave a review, if you'd be so kind.) **


	5. Chapter 5- Dude, it's Beacon Hills

**(Chapter 5, Dude, it's Beacon Hills- final chapter. A/N at the bottom, please read it.)**

All the pizza is gone and Danny isn't the least bit surprised when they find 6 empty pizza boxes in the trash, between the normal teenagers and the supernatural ones, it was inevitable. Danny checked the time and saw it was a little after 7. Sure enough, there was a knock at the door. Scott went to open it and Derek Hale came in. Danny saw his opportunity.

"Hey, Stiles. It's your cousin, Miguel." Danny couldn't help himself. Payback for the 'little shit' comment from earlier. Derek looked surprised at seeing Danny and then annoyed when he remembered what Danny was talking about. Stiles seemed to remember too, because he looked annoyed at Danny for bringing it up and worried at what Derek might do because of it.

"Ok, seriously. What the hell is 'Miguel'?" Scott asked Stiles.

"It's what I called Derek when he was hiding in my room back when we were just dealing with Peter. Danny was there to work on class stuff and I had to make something up." Stiles defended. Scott seemed to understand and found it funny. He wasn't the only one. All around, people were snickering. Even Isaac cracked the first smile Danny had seen on him for the night.

"Right, well Danny, his name is Derek Hale, not Miguel." Scott said.

"I know. I knew back then too because his wanted poster was all over town." Danny explained. Stiles looked offended and said "So you just let me flounder around while I tried to make up a cover story?" Stiles accused.

"Well in my defense, it was pretty entertaining." Danny excused. Everyone chuckled, except Derek.

"I'm the first one here." Derek said. He meant it as a question but it came out as more of a statement. Scott nodded and waved Derek in the living room. He went off to the side of the living room and leaned on a wall.

"Hi, Derek." Kira said. Derek looked surprised that someone actually greeted him.

"Hi." Derek replied to her, after some time to consider what to do.

"You're on 'hi' terms with Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Um, I guess? What does 'hi terms' mean, exactly?" Kira asked, confused.

"It means you said 'hi' to Derek and he didn't glare at you in response. Well that's not true, a glare is permanently etched on his face. But it wasn't as bad when he turned to you. In fact, his face was almost glare free." Stiles explained.

"I don't have a glare etched on my face." Derek said.

"Yeah you do. Every time I see you, there's a glare." Stiles reasoned.

"That's because you annoy me." Derek said.

"No need to be rude." Stiles mumbled, defeated.

"Wait, is that why you glare at me too?" Scott asked.

"I don't glare at you **all** the time. When I do, it's because you're being stupid." Derek said.

"So tricking Gerard was 'stupid'?" Scott challenged.

"You deceiving a geriatric psychopath that controlled a walking snake and wouldn't hesitate to cut you clean in half in a second was indeed stupid, yes." Derek replied.

"Hey, if it's stupid but it works, then it's not stupid." Stiles defended.

"If it's stupid and it works, it's still stupid." Derek said.

"You are just a ray of sunshine aren't you?" Stiles said. Derek only grunted in response then turned to Scott.

"When is everyone else getting here? There are things I need to talk to you about."

"We're just waiting for Mr. Argent, the Sheriff, and Ethan." Scott told him.

"Ethan's coming?" Danny asked.

"I hope so. I-we didn't exactly treat him the way we should have. We were too caught up on what he did and didn't focus on what he was trying to do. I awe him an apology." Scott admitted shamefully. Lydia and Stiles agreed as well.

Soon after the door bell rang. This time it was Mr. Argent. Danny took in his appearance. He looked defeated and pale. He was also a bit thinner than what Danny remembered seeing of him the few times he saw him. Scott shook hands with him and invited him inside. Chris came in and stood next to Derek in the living room. The two older men nodded at each other in greeting.

"Am I the last one to arrive?" Mr. Argent asked.

"No, we're still waiting for Ethan and Stiles' dad." Scott explained.

"Speaking of whom, my dad just sent me a text. He said that something came up at the station so he's gonna be here a little late so he said to start without him." Stiles told the group. Danny heard the roar of an engine from outside the house and immediately knew the source. He didn't have to wait long before there was another knock at the door and Scott let in Ethan. Ethan looked surprised to see Danny but then happily took a seat next to him.

"Hey." Danny said, smiling.

"Hey." Ethan replied, holding the same smile.

Danny was content to just sit there and be with Ethan for a while, but he was broke out of his moment by Scott and Stiles bickering amongst themselves. Danny couldn't hear all of it but he picked up a few bits and pieces.

"Just relax. You're an alpha now so go be the alpha." Stiles encouraged.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." Scott said as he stood up and tried to get the attention of the group.

"Ok, so um, I wanna start by saying thanks for all of you coming tonight. I know it might have been on short notice, but a lot happened recently and we need to talk about it and where we're going from here. Also, Mr. Argent, this is Danny Mahea- Mehil. Sorry Danny, but how do you say your last name?" Scott asked, having trouble saying it himself.

"Mahealani." Danny said. He got up and shook Mr. Argents hand, who nodded to him.

"Thanks. Danny is new to the supernatural world, kinda. He knew since Jackson left but stayed out of it on Jackson's warning. Now he's here to learn more. So… yeah." Scott ended.

"Does he know what happened?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Yeah, we filled him in on everything that happened since Scott got bit." Lydia explained. After she said that, there was another knock at the door. Scott looked confused and carefully went to the door. He opened it and relaxed when he saw the sheriff and let him inside.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized.

"You texted saying you were gonna get here later. What happened?" Stiles asked.

"I got Parrish to cover for me. It wasn't anything big really, just a lot of forms. I was already on my way out when I sent you the text." The sheriff explained. He went over to stand by Melissa and greeted her warmly.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Not much, you remember Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Sort of. He worked with you on a chemistry project or something?" the sheriff guessed.

"The very one. Well he's here and he knows about the supernatural. So that's a thing now." Stiles explained. The sheriff looked over at Danny and said "Good to know."

"Now that everyone is here, I guess we can start. Mr. Argent, why don't you go first?" Scott offered.

"Thank you, Scott. Well as for how I'm doing, I won't comment. But what I should say is that Allison's funeral will be in one week at the cemetery. It will be a private event, just the people in this room and Deaton. Isaac made sure that no one would come that day." Mr. Argent informed. Danny looked around and saw sadness overtake everyone's faces, even Derek. Scott looked almost sick but asked "What will you do after?"

"I'll go to Europe. The Argent family has its roots there. Isaac is coming with me." Mr. Argent said.

"What?!" Scott out cried.

"Yeah. The stuff I was doing the past week was getting Allison's funeral arranged and packing for the trip with Chris." Isaac explained.

"Why are you leaving?" Scott asked. Isaac looked a little broken when he replied.

"I can't stay here. I-I can't be where she died, Scott. I just can't. This town has just taken too much from me and I don't think I can handle it anymore." Isaac admitted. Scott looked sad but then nodded in understanding. He then walked over to Isaac and gave him a quick, comforting hug.

"I get it. I hope you come back. You always have a home here, Isaac. Don't forget that." Scott promised him. Isaac looked at his alpha and smiled sincerely for the first time of the night. Scott then turned to Ethan.

"What about you, Ethan? Will you stay? You've more than earned a place in the pack, if you want it." Scott told him. Danny thought he could see a glimmer of hope in Ethan's eyes but it died down.

"Sorry, Scott. I'm leaving too. I guess it's kinda for the same reason as Isaac. I can't stay in the place where he… died. Thanks for the offer though." Ethan told him. Then something unexpected happened. Isaac got up and sat down next to Ethan. They just looked at each other before Isaac put a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"I know what it's like to lose a brother. I'm sorry, for all the grief I gave the two of you. You didn't deserve it. Well, some of it anyway." Isaac quipped, trying to ease Ethan's mood. It worked too because Ethan had a small grin on his face.

"Thanks, Isaac." He said sincerely.

"Where will you go?" Lydia asked.

"Go to London." Danny suddenly said.

"What? Why there?" Ethan asked.

"I have a friend there. I have a feeling you two have more in common than you might first guess. He's a werewolf too. Yeah, I think it'll be good for you." Danny said, liking the idea the more he thought of it. He seemed to not be the only one.

"That sounds like a good idea. Nice job, Danny." Lydia said, a knowing look on her face.

"Alright, a couple of American werewolf's in London. Sounds like a plan." Ethan said, seeming onboard with the idea.

"You could come with us when we leave. We were planning on going to London anyway, so maybe we could see you off." Isaac suggested, looking to Chris for approval, who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the invite. I'll take you up on that." Ethan said.

"Alright, now let's get to something I wanted to know about for a little bit now. Danny, how exactly did you figure out about us?" Scott asked.

"Like I said before, Jackson told me. Although I wasn't really surprised when he did." Danny admitted.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"I mean, you guys aren't nearly as subtle as you think when you talk about the supernatural at school. I used to hear stuff like 'full moon' and 'furry problem' when I walked by you guys in the hallway. Then the incident with the chains falling out of Stiles' locker just helped the growing suspicion. " Danny informed them. Scott and Stiles looked at each other with matching faces of mortification. Then Scott turned back to him.

"Is that all? Because you looked way too calm when we told you about everything else that's happened in this town." Scott said.

Danny chuckled to himself and answered "Dude, it's Beacon Hills."

**(A/N. First I would like to say that I'm SO SORRY for not updating this when I should have weeks ago. I just had alot of things going on with College and some other medical stuff, but still VERY sorry. I also want to say a big Thank You to everyone who read/liked/followed the story and an especially big Thank You to the people that reviewed. It really means alot to me. This was my first Teen Wolf story and I really enjoyed writing it. While I was writing it, I came up with the idea for another Teen wolf Story. Basically it's a rendition of 3B but with one very different detail. What if Deucalion stayed in Beacon Hills after being defeated? The idea came to me when I was writing and I wrote a few chapters to get an idea of how it would go and they turned out great. The only thing I have about it is that season 4 is coming soon and maybe writing a 3B fic now. Let me know if you guys think it would be a good idea in the review or PM me.) **


End file.
